


Prelude to an Adventure

by EldunariLiduen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldunariLiduen/pseuds/EldunariLiduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy Pond [cira series 5] talk in the TARDIS just before they make their way to the  Musée d'Orsay. Amy seems to be getting echoes of what she has lost recently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to an Adventure

Amelia Pond sits silently sipping her tea from a white porcelain cup. Her legs dangle in the vacuum of  the universe while her head rests on the TARDIS’ main door frame. She gazes at the unknown beauty of an unknown galaxy millions or billions of light years away from her own.

“Where are we again?” she asks, hearing the Doctor’s soft footsteps approaching behind her.

“The Medusa Cascade,” he answers, sliding down to sit next to the very Scottish redhead.

“It’s beautiful,” Amy remarks simply as she raises her cup to take another sip of her Earl Grey.

The pair of friends- best friends- stare out at the untamed dance of the stars and planets of the Cascade. The silence is unbroken until Amy, with a sharp intake of air, suddenly drops her teacup. It bounces off the floor of the TARDIS and then floats off into space, the tea rising out of the cup as it leaves the confines of artificial gravity.

“What’s wrong, Amy?” the Doctor asks, concern written on his features.

“It-it’s nothing Doctor,” she says, attempting to wave off his concern. “I’m fine. Really.” She sniffs.

“Amy, I-”

“It’s nothing. Why are you so concerned about me lately anyways?”

“No reason,” he says, offering her a small smile. He has a perfectly valid one, though. It’s not every day that your fiancé is erased from all existence, his very history wiped from the Universe as if he never lived. “I’m always concerned about you.”

Silence falls once more as Amy watches the tricks zero gravity performs with the tea once confined to her cup.

“Have you ever felt like something was missing?” Amy offers suddenly. “Like you’ve lost something precious… but you don’t know what it is? Like there’s a hole somewhere… but you don’t know why it’s there or what to fill it with?” She glances at the Doctor, who is struggling to keep a neutral face as he listens. Taking his struggle as one not to laugh, Amy sighs. “God, I sound stupid.”

“Nah,” the Doctor says, reaching an arm around his companion and draws her into a tight half-hug. Standing with a slight bounce, he offers Amy a hand to help her up. Taking hold of that anchor, she stands and the Doctor closes the doors. “So, Pond, where to this time?”

“Well…” Amy contemplates, “How about a museum? It’s been a while since we’ve gone and _you_ need to keep score, am I right?”

“Brilliant choice! How about a Saturday afternoon?” The Doctor virtually twirls around the console, flipping switches, pulling leavers, pressing buttons, and setting course for a new adventure as Amy looks on with a bemused smile on her face.

“Doctor?” she says as he finishes his bizarre dance.

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For listening, I mean.”

He smiles, pulling one last leaver.

“Come along Pond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old, very short, one-shot of mine that I wanted to share. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
